ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
If: Part 1
If: Part 1 is the twenty-fourth episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit, and the twelfth episode of the second season. It is the second part of the second season finale. Episode to the inside of what appears to be an office building. A pale man with a bored complexion dressed in ornate dark blue and gold clothing is spinning in his chair next to his desk, as his assistant, a woman with glasses, green hair, and an otherwise normal office uniform is typing up something on her computer at a nearby desk. Assistant: “Sir, are you sure you should be slacking off like this? Zeus won’t be happy if he finds out.” Boss: (Waves her off) “Zeus is never happy unless he’s screwing something. Besides, I’m getting the work done either way. It just so happens that taking records of each dead soul is so simple I was able to write a script to do it for me.” Assistant: “I wasn’t aware you had programming experience.” Boss: “Well, sure. Why do you think I brought up replacing the paper system with a computer layout so much in our monthly meetings?” Assistant: “I suppose I never thought about that.” Before the conversation could continue, an ornate staff with a small aqua-colored crystal ball at the end of it that had been leaning on the man’s desk began beeping. Boss: (Grumbles) “This had better not be who I think it is.” The man picked up the staff and tapped the orb on top of it, causing it to project a video-call like hologram into the air in front of him. On the other side of the call were Moranna, Napoleon, and Isaac, who had transformed into a purplish, ghost-like alien attached to an ornately decorated purple box, who are all taking cover underneath Napoleon’s shield construct.] Isaac/Spiritualist: “Yo, Pluto, what’s up?” Pluto: “God dammit! What is it now, Logical?!” Spiritualist: “What do you mean “what now”? We haven’t called you in years!” Pluto: “I’ve lived for eons. A few years really doesn’t seem like much time on my end. This better be important.” Spiritualist: “When have we ever called you for something unimportant?” Pluto: “Two words: Zamboni. Incident.” Spiritualist: “That was one time!” Pluto: “''IT HAPPENED TWICE!” Napoleon: “Look, we’ve got an actual problem on our hands this time. Some guy just absorbed a shit-ton of Kunenga energy and says he’s a god now. We figured you might have something to say about that.” Pluto: (Sighs, leaning back in his chair) “Not really. Just sounds like a bunch of hyperbole to me.” Spiritualist: “HE IS LITERALLY ABLE TO DO ANYTHING NOW.” Pluto: “See, that's your problem right there. Gods like me have rules, jurisdictions we rule over. For example, I’m the God of Death. Back when we still ran things, I was the one who ruled over Hades and controlled death and what not.” Napoleon: “Shouldn’t you still be called Hades? All the other Greek gods go by their original names.” Pluto: “”Pluto” sounds cooler and is less liable to cause confusion. Look, the point is, a “god” in the context of those such as myself is generally a powerful specialist connected to spiritual elements. This person you’re talking about may be able to manipulate death, but he could never do so to the extent I can without becoming an ''actual god, which, for the record, takes a hell of a lot more than Kunenga energy.” Spiritualist: “So...what do we do about this?” Pluto: (Shrugs) “Hell if I know. Ain’t a god problem, ain’t a me problem.” Spiritualist: “Hold on a second-” Spiritualist was interrupted by Pluto tapping the orb on his staff again, abruptly ending the call. Pluto: “Cardea, I’m going to be heading home early today. If I receive any more calls, just forward them directly to voicemail.” Cardea: “Yes, sir.” ---- to the remaining Alpha Team running into the city center. They spot Orion hovering in the air nearby, then see Spiritualist, Moranna, and Napoleon taking cover underneath Napoleon’s shield construct. They run over to them as quickly as possible, Nova using her own shield to protect the team from the maelstrom. Nova: “Dad! Mr. and Mrs. Logical! What’s going on?!” Napoleon: “Looks like this Orion guy has basically become kinda like a god but not really. Whatever that means.” Herc: “What are you three doing out here in the first place?” Spritualist: “Alpha called us out to take care of a different situation that ended up turning into this situation. Speaking of which...” Spiritualist pressed down on the SpecTrix symbol, reverting to Isaac, who activated the SpecTrix’s call function, attempting to call Alpha. Isaac: “Dammit, no signal! What the hell is Orion doing out there?!” Almost as soon as he finished talking, the maelstrom Orion had created abruptly settled, leaving the area deathly quiet. Napoleon and Nova dispelled their shield constructs, allowing them to see Orion, who had landed back on the grass nearby. Herc: “What now?” Isaac opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a portal opening up nearby. After a couple moments, Final Countdown stepped out from said portal, closing it behind him and reverting back to Theo. Theo: “I got here as fast as I could! Did I miss anything?” Isaac simply nodded in response and gestured over to Orion, who was transforming his hands into a variety of different forms in order to test out his shape-shifting abilities. Theo: “...Do I wanna know?” Isaac: “Probably not, but this Orion guy says he’s a god now. Pluto disagrees, but he’s still got every ability in the universe, so...” Theo: “Pluto? Like the one with Mickey Mouse?” Napoleon: "No, the god of death Pluto." Theo: "...I legitimately can't tell if you're being sarcastic right now." Pyros: “Hey, you think you could talk about this later? We've got a bigger problem right now!” Theo: "Oh, right. Let me see what I can do about that." Theo turned and began walking towards Orion, who eventually noticed him and turned to face him with a smirk. Orion: (Mockingly) “Well, well, well, if it isn’t ‘Tech 10’. Or should I just call you ‘Tech’?” Theo: “If everything goes according to plan, you won’t be calling me anything once I punch your face in.” Orion: “Feeling a little miffed, are we?” Theo: (Shrugs) “Not any more so than usual, to be honest. I just don’t like you.” Orion: “So, boy, do you plan on attacking me or not? I haven’t got all day.” Orion paused for a moment. Orion: “Well, I suppose I technically have as long as I want now, but that’s besides the point.” Theo: “Trust me, I’m not one for taking it slow either. So for now...” Theo whipped up the StarTrix and transformed into Move Along in a flash of blue light. Along: “Let’s get this moving! Spin Punch!” Move Along shot forward at blinding speed, winding up a Spinning Punch and slamming it into Orion’s face...only for his claw to explode from the impact, leaving Orion unscathed. Move Along stepped back and looked at his shattered appendage. Along: “Well, this is unfortunate.” Orion: “Interesting move, though. What did you call it again?” Along: “Wha-” Orion: “Wait, now I remember. I believe it was SPIN PUNCH!” Before Move Along could react, Orion smashed a spinning fist directly into his gut, sending him flying backwards while simultaneously being ripped apart by the force of the spin. He swiftly pressed down on the StarTrix symbol, reverting back to Theo, who manged to hit the ground rolling. Orion: (Flexes his right hand) “Instantly learning an ability, and at such a high level as well? I honestly was not expecting that.” Theo: (Picks himself up off the ground) “Alright, so you can use Nentokinesis. Good for you. Next up is something a little more...exotic.” Orion: (Raises an eyebrow) “Color me interested.” back to the others, who are watching the battle intensely. Isaac: “What the hell is going on out there?! Are neither of them taking this seriously?!” Reaper: “They’re both very intent on defeating the other, but so far, they’re keeping the mood of the situation very casual. It allows them both more time to strategize, not to mention the fact that a more serious fight at the moment could very well destroy this entire city and everyone in it.” Isaac: “...Well alrighty then.” back to Theo and Orion, where Theo has brought up the StarTrix, slamming down on the dial. With a flash of blue light, he transforms into a blue humanoid alien with red and white accents. It appeared to be wearing a suit of some kind, with a red bow tie centered around the StarTrix symbol. Theo/???: “Candyman!” Orion: “...Out of all the things I might have expected, this was not one of them.” Candyman: “I’ll be the first to say that this guy isn’t very intimidating at first glance. Let me demonstrate why that’s a potentially fatal assumption.” Candyman rushed at Orion, moving to punch him with his right fist. Orion simply responded by shifting his arm at high speed, directly blocking the attack with his forearm. Orion: “It’s not a particularly fast alien, is it?” Candyman: “And you’re not very observant.” Orion suddenly felt his forearm go numb, and looked down to find it slowly melting into a thick liquid. Orion: “What the-” He was swiftly interrupted by Candyman unleashing a volley of blows on him, softening his body more and more with every hit. Orion attempted to block the ongoing flurry of punches, but only ended up having each part hit melting further into liquid, allowing Candyman to simply punch through the blocking limbs and land blows on his body, letting out a swift battle cry as he did so. He accentuated his final yell with one last blow to Orion’s head, decapitating him and sending his head flying. His body, having completely melted by this point, splashed onto the ground in a large puddle of organic liquid. His head splashed apart as soon as it hit the ground, with liquid gray matter and bone flying everywhere. Candyman knelt down and unsheathed the hidden needles in his fingers, using them to absorb Orion’s liquified body as those watching the fight recoiled in disgust. Isaac: “That is...dear god, that’s messed up.” Napoleon: “But very effective, from the looks of it.” Candyman stood up and straightened his bow tie, looking out suspiciously over the surrounding area. Pyros: “What’s he doing?” Isaac: “Surveying things, from the looks of it. With an opponent like Orion, I doubt things are really gonna be over this quickly.” Candyman suddenly doubled over, clutching at his stomach. Before anyone could react, Candyman’s stomach split open, a green acidic slime of some sort flying out. The slime landed nearby and reformed into a completely unharmed Orion, who flexed fingers experimentally. Orion: “So that’s what it feels like to be a Polymorph. Interesting.” Candyman reverted to Theo, who backed up a few steps, glaring at Orion. Theo: “You are one tough son of a bitch.” Orion: “Same to you. Unfortunately, only one of us can adapt to anything the other can throw at them.” Theo: “You just might be surprised at who that ends up being.” Magidisk suddenly appeared behind Orion in a flash of blue light, swiping across the back of his head and extracting a disk. Almost immediately, Orion fell to the ground, his body completely still. Theo walked over and grabbed the disc Magidisk created, putting it in his coat. Pyros: “Uh...what?” Nova: (Yelling to Theo) “Hey! What did you just do?!” Theo turned to face Nova and the other spectators. Theo: “I removed his “energy”.” Nova: “...What?” Theo: “Magidisk removed Orion’s “energy” and stored it on a disc.” Pyros: “Ya mean ya killed him?!” Theo: “Not really. He’s still alive, he just won’t be moving anytime soon.” Isaac: “And you couldn’t have just done that in the first place?” Theo: “It’s kind of a drastic measure, you know. I didn’t want to do it until I knew I couldn’t really defeat him.” Theo began to walk towards the gathered spectators, but was tripped up by the grass beneath him suddenly sprouting up and grabbing onto his boot. Theo: “What the-” He whipped around to find Orion having suddenly appeared behind him, drawing back for a massive punch. Orion: “Here’s a tip: make sure your opponent isn't a decoy before assuming you’ve beaten them!” Orion slammed his fist with incredible force at Theo, who instinctively summoned Rolling Stone from the StarTrix to take the blow. Even with this protective measure, Orion’s punch sent him flying with incredible force, sending him soaring above the city and cracking part of Rolling Stone’s arms, causing a burst of blood to explode from Theo’s own forearms. The remaining spectators stared at the scene in front of them in complete disbelief. Isaac: “Holy shit! Theo!” After taking a few seconds to process the situation, Theo bent his head backwards, finding that he was approaching the nearby mountains at a fatal speed. Theo: “Candyman! Soften the landing!” Candyman materialized behind Theo, drawing back its fists as the two approached the incoming mountainside. As soon as they were about to make impact, Candyman lunged out with a flurry of blows as fast as it could, softening the earth and rock making up the mountain. Though it wasn’t a comfortable landing by any means, it was at least survivable, allowing Theo to live through the initial impact and rebound off the softened earth into a nearby tree as Candyman dissipated into energy. Theo: (Draped over a branch) “Ugh...that’s gonna leave a mark.” ---- to back to the rest of the group. Orion, having kept an eye on Theo’s arc of descent, suddenly jumps out of the area towards the area Theo landed. Nova tries to run in the same direction, but is stopped by Napoleon grabbing her shoulder. Napoleon: “Where do you think you’re going?” Nova: (Turns to face Napoleon) “Theo’s in trouble! He needs help!” Napoleon: “It’s too dangerous to run out there by yourself.” Nova: “But-” Napoleon: “Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m coming with you. I just didn’t need you running off on your own.” Nova: (Grins) “Alright!” (Turns to face Herc, Pyros, and Reaper) “Hey guys, are you coming?” Herc: “Well-” Nova: “Hold on a second. We’re missing somebody.” Nova turned to face Reaper specifically, taking on a more concerned look. Nova: “Reaper...where’s F3?” Herc: “Right, I forgot to ask about that. Where is the guy?” Reaper sighed and slowly pulled off the hood of his cloak, revealing a mournful expression. Reaper: “He...didn’t make it.” There were a few moments of quiet as a shocked silence enveloped the area. Pyros: (In disbelief) “Hold up a sec here. You sayin’ F3’s...” Reaper simply looked at Pyros and nodded in response. Another moment of silence fell over them. Isaac: “...Uh, I hate to be a mood breaker here, but who’s F3?” Herc: “One of our teammates. Minor celebrity. I never took him for the type willing to die in combat, but...here we are.” Reaper: “He died destroying a machine that kept this timeline isolated. If it weren’t for him, our timeline would have eventually collapsed in on itself, and even if it didn’t, Theodore would have be trapped outside it forever.” The group fell silent again. After a few seconds, Isaac suddenly broke the quiet atmosphere. Isaac: “Then what the hell are we waiting for?! We can’t just let your friend die for nothing! We need to make sure Theo kicks that son of a bitch Orion’s ass!” Herc: “...Right. Let’s get to the mountains ASAP.” Isaac: “Good! If we run, we can be there in-” Reaper: “Tech-... actually, Isaac, I suppose...If I recall correctly, you have something that can get us there faster.” Isaac: “Uh...” Moranna: (Smacks Isaac) “Temportal! He’s talking about Temportal!” Isaac: “Oh!...Wait a second, how do you know about that?” (Points at Reaper) “And why did you just call me “Tech”? Who are you?” Reaper: “Long story. Right now, we have bigger issues.” Isaac: “...Fair enough.” Isaac pulled up the SpecTrix, transforming into Temportal. Isaac: “Let’s get going!” ---- to Orion landing on the mountainside where Theo landed, touching down near a large, oddly-shaped boulder. After looking around for a few seconds, he spots a humanoid figure of some sort nearby, covered with a thin layer of leaves. Orion: (Raises an eyebrow) “Trying to hide under leaves, are you? I’m afraid that isn’t going to work!” Orion reached down and ripped off the leaves, suddenly revealing the humanoid figure to actually be a swarm of bees clumped together in a humanoid formation. Stirred up by the sudden loss of their hiding place, the swarm of bees attacked Orion, stinging at him wildly as he tried to wave them off. Orion: (Shocked) “What the hell?!” The nearby boulder suddenly stood up, revealing itself to be Roundabout, who had disguised himself as a rock by burying himself under hundreds of insects with rock-like exoskeletons. Roundabout: “Surprise, bitch!” Roundabout raised his arms into the air, generating a massive swarm of bees that joined in on attacking Orion. Orion: “What?! How are you controlling so many insects at once?!” Roundabout: “I’m not. An effect I can apply while hitting someone as Candyman is temporarily giving them a sugary scent, which is what’s attracting the bees.” Orion: “What sort of ridiculous-” Orion was interrupted by a portal suddenly opening up behind him, followed by a shotgun blast to the back of the head. Though it didn’t do much damage, it prompted him to turn around, only to be punched square in the face by a large golden gauntlet. Orion: (Stumbling back) “What now?!” Temportal, Moranna, Nova, Napoleon, Herc, Pyros and Reaper stepped out of the portal, Temportal closing it behind them. Orion: “What are you doing here?!” Napoleon: “Well, the only reason we weren’t attacking you in the first place was because you were in the middle of the city. Of course, now that we’re in the mountains...” Roundabout: (Reverts to Theo) “Took you guys long enough!” Moranna: “Your father forgot about Temportal. As usual.” Temportal: “Oh, whatever.” Temportal twisted the SpecTrix dial and slammed down on it, transforming into Rockoustic. Rockoustic: “Here’s something I didn't forget about!” Rockoustic ripped up the SpecTrix dial and slammed it back down, evolving himself into a larger version of himself with a mask-like face and a body made of white crystals. Five large crystals broke out of the ground around him and began circling his body. Moranna quickly motioned for everyone to step back, leaving Rockoustic’s evolved form to face Orion. Rockoustic: “You have about five seconds to not get your ass kicked.” Orion: (Scoffs) “I doubt-” Rockoustic: “Eh, screw it. Beating the shit out of you now.” Before Orion could react, Ultimate Rockoustic shot forward and hit him in the gut, smashing his body apart into small chunks. Orion began to regenerate, which was interrupted by Ultimate Rockoustic’s crystal drones flying around at high speeds, grinding the chunks of his body apart. After this, the drones began spinning in a circle at high speeds, creating a whirlwind-like cone of air that sucked up all the stray bits of Orion’s body. Rockoustic: “I’d give some sort of one-liner right now, but you wouldn’t hear me anyway.” Ultimate Rockoustic dove into the ground below, easily burrowing through the earth and rock of the mountainside. The drones followed him, dragging the dust-like remains of Orion along with them down into the earth. After a few moments, a dull red light began to glow from the inside of the hole Ultimate Rockoustic had left behind. Pyros: “The hell’s going on?!” Moranna: “It looks like Isaac hit magma.” As if in response to this, Ultimate Rockoustic suddenly flew back out of the hole, covered head to toe in molten rock. Rockoustic: “Not as impressive as that time I flew a giant robot into the sun, but eh, it works.” Reaper: “I’m still deciding whether that was impressive or ridiculous.” Rockoustic: (Glares at Reaper) “Seriously though, who the hell are you?” Reaper: “It’s a long-” Herc: (Snapping) “It’s Dethrouge! God damn! Two syllables! How does that count as a “long story”?!” Rockoustic: “Wait, what?” Before Reaper could reply, Orion suddenly emerged from the bark of a nearby tree, punching the SpecTrix symbol and knocking Ultimate Rockoustic to the ground, causing him to revert to human. Isaac: “WHAT?! I just dragged you into lava!” Orion: “I’ve already pulled the cloning trick before! Did you really think I’d be so daft as to forget I could do that?!” Isaac: “Well, I was kind of hoping...” Orion: “Still, that was a fairly impressive performance. Combine that with the fact that you’re the one who provided me with this energy in the first place, and given time, you might actually become a threat to me. Leaving you alive would be too dangerous.” Isaac swiftly pulled himself to his feet, activating the SpecTrix and hovering his hand over the dial. Isaac: “Try it! As soon as you make a single step, I’ll transform and give you the beatdown of a lifetime!” Orion: “I don’t think so. There’s something I’ve been meaning to try out, and I think now is the perfect time to use it.” A red aura began to surround Orion, who started to raise his arms in front of him. The aura felt oddly familiar to Theo, but he couldn’t place his finger on exactly what it was. By the time he figured it out, it was already too late. Orion: “Let’s see exactly what I can do in stopped time, shall we?” Theo attempted to lunge towards him, but Orion’s ability had already activated, sending out a red pulse that grayed out the area, leaving him as the only one left moving. After taking a few moments to ensure the technique had worked, Orion walked over to Isaac, raising his arm in preparation for the fatal blow. Orion: “I can’t have you outpacing my abilities. Apologies for this, but you cannot be allowed to live.” Orion began to bring his arm down, but was interrupted by a knife point of some sort burying itself in his back. Caught off-guard, he turned around to find Theo having suddenly switched to a different pose, frozen in the middle of performing Holy Daggers. Orion: (Thinking) ‘''Did he just attack me in stopped time?’ Orion stared at Theo intently for a few moments. Nothing happened. Orion: (Thinking) ‘''Hm. I received reports of him being part Delta Human, but the abilities provided to him by his DNA are incredibly weak. What on Earth could’ve exposed him to enough time stops for him to begin adapting to them?’ Orion shrugged and turned back to face Isaac. Orion: “I suppose it doesn’t matter. If he can only move for a second or two like that, there’s not much he can do anyways.” Orion moved his arm upwards again, only to freeze in place. Something was wrong. Orion: “Wh-what’s going on?!” He suddenly collapsed to his knees, losing his concentration. Time resumed flowing, resulting in him being struck by the rest of the Holy Daggers attack. Isaac: “...What just happened?” Orion tried to get up, but found himself unable to move his legs. Orion: “Wh-what is this?! What’s happening to me?!” Theo: “Bees weren’t the only insects I was attacking you with, you know.” Orion shot Theo a confused glare. Orion: “What?!” Theo: “You ever heard of Lonomia obliqua? It’s also known as the Giant Silkworm Caterpillar, but so are a lot of species, so that name isn’t very specific.” Orion: “Get to the point!” Theo: “They can inject people with venom that causes internal hemorrhaging, including in the brain. It usually takes a lot longer to kick in like this, but I hit your head with like fifty of the things while you were distracted by the bees.” Orion: “You...you weren’t just trying to attack me when I stopped time! You were trying to keep me distracted until the venom took effect!” Theo: “Bingo.” Orion: (Eyes twitching) “Damn you! I will not be defeated by literal insects!” Orion stabbed his right index finger into the side of his skull, creating a hole that began gushing blood at high speed. Isaac: “OH MY GOD! What the hell is he doing?!” Herc: “He’s trying to drain the venom! Once he gets it out of his system, he’ll just be able to regenerate the lost blood!” Theo: “No he won’t!” Theo suddenly swooped in and grabbed Orion by the neck, throwing him up into the air. As he hit the apex of his arc, Theo swiftly pulled up the StarTrix and transformed into Bomb 2 Hell, twisting the StarTrix dial as if he was entering a locker combination and slamming down on it, activating the evolutionary function. His body grew, becoming taller and bulkier, as the jade markings across his form changed shape and color, becoming a magnificent teal. His arms grew more grenades as a glass window grew over his abdomen, revealing an evidently empty space. 2 Hell/???: “Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell!” Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell wasted no time pulling out two of his arm grenades and tossing them towards Orion, blasting him even further into the air. He allowed Orion to fall until he came within striking distance, upon which he launched a flurry of blows that created a miniature explosion with every hit. U.B2H: (Punching furiously) “BOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOM-BOOM!” He accentuated his last yell with a punch to Orion’s face that sent him flying back into the air. As he began falling to the ground, Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell raised up a single index finger and pointed it towards Orion. U.B2H: “Divide by Zero!” A small ripple suddenly appeared in the air around Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell’s finger. As Orion’s body fell onto the rippling air, it suddenly began collapsing in on itself. Thinking quickly, Orion grew a set of insectoid wings, attempting to fly away. Realizing this, Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell ended his attack and swiftly grabbed onto Orion’s leg, being dragged into the air along with him as he flew into the sky above the mountains. Orion: “You can’t hold on forever!” U.B2H: “Don’t need to.” Orion suddenly noticed a small sound somewhere between microphone feedback and a snake hissing coming from where Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell was touching his leg. U.B2H: “Hope you enjoy the fireworks!” Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell let go of Orion’s leg, falling back to the mountainside below. Orion watched on in confusion, noticing the timer on Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell’s chest starting to count down. Realizing what this meant, he attempted to yell something out, but was interrupted by his body violently exploding. Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell slammed into the ground below a split second before this happened, his Timed State Lock keeping him unharmed by the fall. After a few moments, a portal opened nearby, out of which stepped Isaac as Temportal and the rest of the group. Temportal: “Theo! Are you okay?!” U.B2H: “For now, yeah. I don’t think Orion knew I had that trick up my sleeve.” Nova: “More like up your ass! That was some sick improvisation you did back there!” Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell pressed down on the StarTrix symbol, devolving and reverting to his human form in a set of blue flashes. Theo: “Thanks, but I doubt it’s over. If he’s got as much power as you guys are saying, he’ll probably regenerate in a few seconds or something.” Temportal: “Dammit! This is all my fault! I let him trick me into turning into Ultimate Tech Delta!” Moranna: “In all fairness, it was the smart thing to do at that point. In most cases, you would probably do a lot better by just leading with it. Nobody knew what that mask could do.” Theo: “Uh...I kinda did.” The rest of the group turned to give Theo a set of confused looks. Theo: (Shrugs) “Rozalio told me. I just didn’t think it was a big deal. Mostly because SOMEBODY never told me about all this Kunenga Energy shit!” Temportal: “What we have here is a failure to communicate.” Herc: (Throws his hands into the air, glaring at Temportal and Moranna) “How is Napoleon of all people a better single parent than the both of you combined?!” Moranna: “I never even met another human until I was sixteen.” Temportal: “I’m just shit at working with people.” Herc: “Then why did you have a kid?!” Temportal: “...It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Herc stared at Temportal in disbelief for a few moments. Herc: “...You’re a fucking dumbass.” Before the conversation could continue, there was a large thud behind the group, who turned to find Orion standing behind them, having fully healed himself. Orion: “I’m getting tired of this constant back and forth.” Orion put his hands together, charging up a ball of solar energy between them. Orion: “Tech! This is what that infernal device of yours runs on, isn’t it?” Orion threw his arms out in front of him, the energy between his hands growing stronger. Orion: “Let’s see how well it handles it when applied externally!” A massive beam of solar energy shot from the ball, approaching Theo too quickly for him to pull up the StarTrix. Nova: “Theo!” Running as fast as she could, Nova jumped in front of Theo, attempting to summon her shield construct as Theo attempted to reach the StarTrix. The beam of energy slammed into them before they could perform either action, consuming them in a blinding light. Temportal: “Theo!” Napoleon: “Nova!” Orion focused, keeping up the attack as long as he could. After a few moments, however, something in the energy began to stir. Orion: “What now?” The point where the solar energy has consumed Theo and Nova began to warp and fold on on itself, the energy seemingly being drawn into a single point. Pyros: “What’s going on?!” Moranna: “Something in the beam is absorbing the solar energy!” Temportal: “Hold on a second! It’s becoming clearer!” As more and more energy was absorbed, a humanoid figure began to emerge from the attack, slowly beginning to approach Orion. Temportal: (Eyes widening) “No way! I’ve seen this before! This is-” The last of the solar energy was absorbed, leaving a confused Orion face-to-face with a stern looking alien with a rocky body and golden, star-like accents across its form. A star-shaped mark covered its head, which burned with a constant stream of star power. The StarTrix symbol was on its chest, surrounded by a golden star construct created by Swarm 2. Temportal: “Sunstone!” Orion: “...Sunstone? What is this now?” Sunstone scoffed, folding its arms impatiently. Sunstone: “A fusion of All☆Star and Rolling Stone, obviously. Thanks for the extra energy there, by the way.” Pyros: “A fusion? Hold on, does that mean...” Napoleon: “I think it does.” Reaper: “It would appear as if Theodore and Nova have fused somehow.” Herc: “How?” Temportal: “I’ve seen Nova use Swarm 2 to create this fusion with the StarTrix before. It’s not too much of a stretch that the two devices could combine their users into a single transformation.” Orion: “Fusion, hm? I must admit, this makes me somewhat curious. Will this little trick of yours finally give you the strength to defeat me...” Orion thrust his index finger towards Sunstone, holding it in front of the alien’s face. Orion: “Or did you just give me one less target to take care of?” Sunstone: “I’d say you have the same number of targets, given the stone golem I just raised behind you.” Orion: (Turning around) “Wha-” He was interrupted by Sunstone slamming its fist into the back of his head, smashing him into the ground. Sunstone: “Oops, did I stay stone golem? I meant absolutely nothing.” Orion: (Pulling himself to his feet) “That was a dirty trick.” Sunstone: “You’re stronger than everyone here combined and then some. On my end, it’s either bullshit or lose.” Orion: “Then how about the latter?” Orion punched Sunstone in the face, sending it flying back towards the city below. Herc: “God dammit, again?!” Orion: (Turns to face the remaining group) “I don’t need any of you interfering this time.” He snapped his fingers, causing a series of small holes to appear in the ground. Orion: “Good luck with those.” With that, Orion jumped off the mountain after Sunstone as the group stared at him in confusion. Pyros: “Yo, uh...were those holes supposed to do somethin’ or not?” Temportal walked over to one of the holes, leaning down to get a closer look at it. Temportal: “Hm. That’s weird.” Herc: “What?” Temportal: (Tapping the ground outside of the hole) “It looks like these holes are vibrating or something. No idea what that’s all abou-” Temportal cut himself off as one of the holes suddenly lunged at him, moving onto his leg and causing bluish blood to start shooting out of his body. Temportal: “HOLY SHIT! What’s up with this hole?!” The rest of the holes began to shift across the ground in a zig-zag pattern, moving almost paradoxically fast. Pyros turned to run, but was stopped by Moranna grabbing onto his jacket. Moranna: “Don’t move! That’s how they track you!” Pyros: “What?” Moranna: “I’ve seen these kinds of holes before! I’m not entirely sure where Orion got the idea to create them, but there’s an alien species known as the Forafecit that can create these at a whim. The holes are aware of their surroundings to a degree, but can only detect their prey via movement.” Herc: “Hold on, did you just say “prey”?” Moranna: “The Forafecit are an omnivorous species that hunt using these holes. Once they’re on you, they automatically follow your heartbeat and essentially bleed you dry from the heart out.” Temportal: “You said they follow movement, right?” Moranna: “Right.” Temportal: “Then I have an idea! Temportal ran directly towards the holes, allowing them to move onto his body. Blood began pouring across the ground in large spurts as the holes began moving towards his heart. Herc: “What the hell are you doing?!” Temportal: “Winning!” Temportal twisted the SpecTrix symbol and slammed down on it, transforming into a 4-foot, four-armed alien with a small, ball-shaped torso, no head, and two legs. He had a gray and yellow color scheme, with the orbs on his arms glowing an orange-red. The holes on his body stopped moving, momentarily disorientated by the transformation. Temportal/Destructorb: “Fire in the hole!” With that, Destructorb’s body exploded, evaporating the holes. After a few moments, his body began to regenerate, becoming whole again in a matter of moments. Pyros: “That thing’s power is to blow itself up?” Destructorb: “Basically.” Pyros: “...Neat.” Major Events *Pluto and Cardea make their Star Spirit debuts. *Spiritualist and Destructorb make their Star Spirit debuts. *Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell makes his debut. *Theo and Nova fuse into a single alien. Characters Protagonists *Theodore Logical *Nova Eldridge *Isaac Logical *Moranna Ceres *Napoleon Eldridge *Herc *Pyros *Reaper Neutral *Pluto *Cardea Antagonists *Orion Aliens Used StarTrix Aliens *Move Along *Candyman (x2) *Rolling Stone *Roundabout *Bomb 2 Hell **Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell (Debut) *Sunstone SpecTrix Aliens *Spiritualist *Temportal (x2) *Rockoustic **Ultimate Rockoustic *Destructorb